Kokoro no Kara
Kokoro no Kara (ココロノカラ) is the first ending theme of the Kokoro Connect anime during the Hito Random arc. __TOC__ Romanji Lyrics= Tadayotsu te kieta nichijō wa Marude genjitsu-kan no nai yume no yōde Wakaranai koto ga Wakaranai kodomo no yōna boku no obore-sōna koe de yonde iru Okubyōna no mo onaji hazunanoni Uketometai to konnanimo negau no wa Kokoronokara o sukitōru sakebi o Tsukisasu hahen o nijimu hon'ne o Terashi dashita hitotsuhitotsu taisetsunānatadato Shitte hoshīkara shitteita kara Gikochinai hyōjō ni kidzuku Warai-kata mo doko ka oite kita mitai Kiri no naka fukaku maigo no kotae o Kitto zutto gushagushana kao de sagashite iru Chikadzuite mite mo mieru hazu nainoni Nigedashitai to omou kono kimochi ni Mitsume rareruto ikimodekinai Keredo anata ni sore ga futsūda yo Dakara mukiai nigenai koto Soko ni imi ga arutte shitte hoshīkara Onaji mesen de Onaji keshiki o mite Onaji-on o kiite Don nani yorisotte mo Hito no Kokoro wa tsutawaranakute Dakara bokura wa kono omoi o kotoba ni takusu Uketometai to doko made mo negau no wa Kokoro no kara o tada nokku shi tsudzukete Tsukisasu hahen ga tsukuru sukima ni Sasu hikari no atataka-sa taisetsunānata ni mo Shitte hoshīkara shitte itaikara |-| English Lyrics= Our ordinary days that drift and fade Are like a dream with no sense of reality To the things I don't understand, like an ignorant child With a drowned out voice, I call out I'm so cowardly, but aren't you the same? More than anything, I want to receive them The shell of my heart, my transparent cries The piercing fragments, blurry motives Were each illuminated one by one. You are so precious to me. I wish you would know that. I want you to know that I just noticed my awkward expression I think I’ve forgotten how to smile Surrounded by fog, the answer of a lost child I'm surely always, with a strained face, looking for it No matter how close I get, the answer eludes me I want to run away from these feelings I can’t withhold When our eyes meet I feel like I can’t breathe But I wish you would know "That's normal. After all, when we face each other, we don't run away That means something." We have the same gaze We look at the same scenery We listen to the same sounds No matter how close I get to you The hearts of people cannot truly be conveyed So for now, I’ll entrust my feelings to my words More than anything ever, I've wanted to receive them I’ll keep knocking on the shell of your heart Through the gaps made by the broken fragments You shine as a light so warm and precious to me I wish you would know that. I want you to know that. |-| Kanji Lyrics= 漂って消えた日常は まるで現実感のない夢ようで わからないことがわからない子どものような僕を 溺れそうな声で呼んでいる （Why did you call me Crying Crying Crying ?） 臆病なのは同じはずなのに (he can’t understand, has no need it) 受け止めたいと　こんなにも願うのは ココロカラを透き通る叫びを 突き刺す破片を　滲む本音を 照らしだしたひとつひとつ　大切な自分【あなた】だと 知ってほしいから　知っていたいから　（what a beautiful colors.） ぎこちない表情に気づく 笑い方も何処か置いてきたみたい 霧の中深く　迷子の答えをきっとずっとくしゃくしゃな顔で探している (why did you call me Crying Crying Crying?) 近づいてみても　見えるはずないのに （he can’t understand, has no need it.） 逃げ出したいと　思うこの気持ちに 見つめられると　呼吸(いき)もできない けれど自分【あなた】に 「それが普通だよ。だから向き合い逃げないこと　そこに意味があるって 知ってほしいから 同じ目線で同じ景色を視て 同じ音を聴いてどんなに寄り添っても ヒトのココロは伝わらなくて・・・・・ だから僕らはこの想いを言葉に託す 受け止めたいと　どこまで願うのは ココロノカラを　ただノックし続けて 突き刺す破片が　作る隙間に 差す光の暖かさ　大切な自分【あなた】にも 知ってほしいから　知っていたいから　（what a beautiful colors.） Trivia * "Kokoro no Kara" roughly translates to "Shell of the Heart." * The word "beautiful" in the lyrics was consistently mispelled in the official lyrics of the Blue Ray version. * In the Japanese lyrics, the word for "myself" (自分), is read as "you" (あなた). This could represent the switching of personalities that was featured in the Hito Random Arc. Category:Music